


earned it

by komorebinnie



Series: skz university party au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom smut, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, This is Bad, and chan is whipped, and fishnets, i put some changlix at the end i couldn’t help myself, minho in a skirt, minho is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: “Is there anything you need?” Chan asked in a shaky voice.Minho looked up and smirked.“You.”(or what happened after Minho gave Chan a lap dance in a truth or dare.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz university party au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	earned it

**Author's Note:**

> this work is a continuation of the previous one in this [series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734760), but since it's pwp it can be read on its own.
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/2PIvq1pGrUjY007X5y1UpM?si=5UjuzzDzT2-UWynbk2I9bg) (ok, so apparently chan is a fan of the weeknd’s music?!?! i was not aware of that when i wrote this but i think me and chan have big brains)

Chan needed to find a bathroom and he needed it fast.

He had never been to Chenle’s house before so he hoped that the bright light coming out from the door at the end of the dark corridor was what he was looking for.

Half running and half walking, Chan stumbled his way down the empty corridor. He could hear the loud sound of music thumping against the walls, meaning that the party was still going on downstairs.

He managed to enter the bathroom while thanking heaven that it was unoccupied. He quickly closed the door and leaned his back against it while letting out a long sigh. Chan looked at the ceiling and finally stopped to think about what had just happened.

Lee Minho his crush of three years had just given him a lap dance.

_Holy shit._

And now he was embarrassingly hard because of it.

Chan was way too drunk to deal with this. _Too drunk and too horny._ The bulge clearly visible through his black leather pants was throbbing against his thighs, aching to be touched.

As Chan started opening his pants zipper he heard someone knocking on the door.

“It’s occupied.” Chan managed to say in a slurred voice.

“It’s me.”

Chan’s breath hitched. It was Minho’s voice on the other side of the door. _Shit._

Hurriedly zipping his pants back up, Chan attempted to look a bit more composed (though that was almost impossible, he was already too far gone). Stepping back and turning his body around, Chan slowly opened the door but just enough for Minho to see his face. His situation down there was still very much visible and he didn’t want the boy to think he was a creepy perv.

Standing in front of him in his whole glory was Minho. He was leaning against the side of the door while looking far too hot for Chan’s drunk brain to handle. Without being able to help it, Chan ran his eyes through Minho’s body. The short black skirt and the red fishnets looked _downright sinful_ on the other boy’s body and at this point they were giving Chan brain damage.

When Chan finally raised his eyes to meet Minho’s he realized that the other boy was staring straight at him with the most intense gaze Chan had ever received while biting his lips as if he was deep in thought. Chan started to blush at the sight in front of him so he tried to come up with something to break the heavy silence that was hanging around them.

“Is there anything you need Minho?” Chan asked in a shaky voice. He mentally reprimanded himself for being so pathetic.

Minho seemed to finally snap out of his trance as he took a step forward which made Chan’s breath hitch. Minho smirked at that, locking his gaze with Chan’s once again.

_“You.”_

Chan choked at the words that left Minho’s mouth.

Pushing Chan inside the bathroom by holding the front of his jacket while closing the bathroom’s door with his feet, Minho crashed his lips against Chan’s while pinning him against the wall.

Chan was sure for a second he had passed out and this was just a drunk dream but when he felt Minho’s tongue licking his lips he realized that this was in fact very much real and very much happening at this exact moment.

Upon registering this, something snapped inside of Chan. He then grabbed Minho’s thigh, hoisting him up and placing him over the sink. Minho immediately wrapped his legs around Chan’s middle while he continued to devour the older boy’s mouth.

Chan’s hands were caressing Minho’s ass under the skirt while playing with the fishnets. Minho let out a breathy moan inside of his mouth that made his dick twitch.

Chan groaned.

“You are such a tease.” Chan said right before starting to suck down on Minho’s neck. He was tugging the slim black choker around the boy’s neck with his teeth. “How can you be so perfect?”

Minho tilted his head back to give the boy in front of him more access while letting out the prettiest sound Chan had ever heard.

“Only for you sweetheart.” Minho replied in a breathy voice.

Chan detached his lips from Minho’s neck for a second and the other boy took this as an opportunity to slide his hands inside the other boy’s pants. Chan let out a gasp that made Minho grin.

“I noticed your little problem here back at the room. Thought I’d come to help.” Minho said while caressing his length. “Poor Channie got all hard from just me grinding on your lap? Tsk.”

Chan whimpered, embarrassed that Minho knew how much he was affected by him.

Minho swayed his head with a disappointed frown. Suddenly, Minho held the hem of Chan’s pants dragging him forward, putting their faces just a few inches apart.

Chan moaned.

“Needy are we? Do you want help with that?”

Chan eagerly nodded.

“Use your words Channie.”

“Please Minho I want it so much.”

_“Good boy.”_ Minho said while quickly opening Chan’s zipper and then pushing him back so that he could sit on the toilet.

Chan stumbled back and ungracefully plopped on the hard cold surface of the toilet lid. He looked up and stopped for a second to gape at the disheveled beauty that was Lee Minho in front of him. The boy’s face was flushed the prettiest shade of pink and his skirt was ridden up, exposing a small tattoo on the underside of his thigh.

Chan didn’t have time to see what the small design was since Minho quickly stepped forward throwing one of his legs over Chan and sitting on his lap for the second time that night.

“I want to see how long you would have lasted if we had continued our little game.” Minho whispered in Chan’s ear.

Chan let out a needy whine. He was about to place his hands on Minho’s hips when the other boy stopped him.

“You can only touch me when I say so.”

Chan was taken aback by Minho’s demanding tone but he nodded eagerly, his eyes following every movement of the boy in front of him.

Minho placed his hands on Chan’s shoulder and looked at him hungrily. Chan was losing his mind.

Minho then moved his hips forward in a swift motion dragging it against Chan’s dick. Chan could clearly feel Minho’s cock over the thin layer of his and Minho’s underwear. He let out an embarrassingly loud whimper.

Minho started rolling his hips in a heavenly way. Chan was sure this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Minho’s head was thrown back, his mouth was open and he was gazing at Chan through his half-lidded eyes. Chan had to hold himself back from coming from that sight alone. Minho then decided he had teased the boy in front of him enough so he held Chan’s hands and placed them in his ass which sent a jolt of electricity through Chan’s body.

Minho started sucking on Chan’s neck while continuing to stroke their dicks together. This was way hotter than it should be allowed. The fabric of Minho’s fishnets was rubbing against the side of his dick and at this pace he was going to be coming real soon.

Chan decided to move one of his hands upwards to tug on Minho’s hair so that he could kiss the other boy’s mouth again but what Chan wasn’t expecting was the loud whine that left Minho’s mouth and the feeling of Minho’s dick twitching against his.

_Did Lee Minho have a hair-pulling kink?_ Chan smirked.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Chan said while pulling a bit more on Minho’s hair, that action making the other boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head. “You drive me fucking crazy, you always have.”

Minho whined and Chan reconnected their mouths. The boy on his lap replied with a newfound heat while continuously moaning Chan’s name against his lips while said boy tugged on his strands.

Minho pulled back. His lips were glossy with saliva and he was panting slightly. He placed his hands on Chan’s stomach, raising his shirt so he could see and feel his abs.

“Holy shit.” Minho said with a groan.

Chan blushed a bit under the other boy’s intense gaze.

“I would love to suck on each one of these beauties but I guess we’ll have to leave it to next time.”

Chan’s eyes widened. _Next time?_

Without giving Chan time to react, Minho started sucking on the older boy’s ear piercings while he resumed rolling his hips in a torturously slow pace. Chan gasped so Minho repeated that action, watching Chan melt into ecstasy below him.

Minho started to tug on Chan’s nipples which made his hips buck upwards making Minho let out a loud moan. Their pace then started to grow extremely frantic with Minho holding on to Chan’s shoulders for dear life and Chan pushing his hips upwards to meet Minho’s grinding.

Minho’s breathy whines were taking Chan close to the edge and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Minho I’m so close.” Chan whined.

Minho leaned back for a second and locked his eyes with Chan’s.

“Then come for me baby.”

That was all it took for Chan to let go as he shuddered through his orgasm. It only took Minho another roll of his hips and then he was coming as well, throwing his head back and moaning Chan’s name. Minho fell on top of Chan’s chest, breathing heavily after the intense orgasm.

After all that had occurred Chan’s brain had now completely sobered up and his rational self could not believe what had just actually happened.

Minho had just come on Chan’s lap while grinding on his dick. _What the fuck._

Chan cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Minho”

“Mmm?”

Minho’s face was resting on the crook of Chan’s neck so Chan shuddered at the feeling of the younger’s mouth brushing against it.

“We should clean up.” Chan managed to say after taking a deep breath.

“Don’t want to.” Minho whined against his neck which again sent shivers down his spine.

“Common you big baby get up.” Chan said while holding Minho’s legs and lifting him up.

Minho giggled.

“Aish ok, ok.”

After they cleaned up and left the bathroom, Chan tried to search his head for something to say but Minho beat him to it.

“I really liked this. We should do it again sometime.”

Chan sputtered, completely taken aback. This was not what he was expecting to hear. As Chan tried to come up with a non-embarrassing reply, he heard a deep voice behind him screaming.

“Binnie I found him!”

Chan turned his body around and was met with the sight of Felix looking somewhere at the end of the corridor. Chan then saw Changbin’s small figure walking towards them with a frown. _Well shit._

When Changbin arrived he wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist and looked tiredly at the pair in front of him.

“What were you doing Minho? I looked for you everywhere!”

“Do you really wanna know?” Minho answered with a teasing tone while winking jokingly at the smaller boy.

Changbin frowned while letting out a disgusted sound.

“I really don’t. Anyways we have to go, Mark is holding our uber downstairs.” Changbin said while motioning for Minho to follow him.

“Chan hyung, you’re going to take Lix home right?”

Chan nodded.

“That’s good. Well, then we’ll get going. Bye hyung, bye Lix.” Changbin said while turning his head and kissing Felix full on the lips. Chan raised his eyebrows, extremely surprised. Apparently a lot of shit had happened while he was at the bathroom.

Chan then stared at Minho who looked back at him with a small smile. Minho mouthed a “Call me later” and sent a wink in his direction while being dragged by an annoyed Changbin. Chan waved back at the boy until he disappeared through the stairs.

Chan turned his head to look at Felix who was carrying a dumbstruck expression. Chan realized that he was probably not looking any better than the other boy and sighed. _What a night._

**Author's Note:**

> ... hello 
> 
> i have never written smut before so i decided to challenge myself and i am v much embarrassed about posting this but yeah
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
